


Desert Flower

by VitaLupum



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Flowers, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overnight, the desert can really surprise you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Flower

"It's spring," Engineer commented cheerfully, turning from the window.

"How can ya tell? It's been rainin' all week," Scout asked glumly. He threw a baseball up and down in one hand, staring out into the grey fug of rain that surrounded the base. "Damn depressin'. Thought we were in the desert."

"Jus' you wait 'til tomorrow, kid," Engineer grinned, sitting down at his desk. "You'll see somethin' pure magical."

"Pops, I've seen Brooklyn at night. If ya can top that, I tip my cap," Scout grinned, and reclined on Engineer's bed. "Where's the guys, anyway?" He knew perfectly well where they were. There had been a trip out to the nearest collection of shacks; Little Badwater, he seemed to remember it was called. Engineer and himself had been left behind to guard the base in case of sneak attacks. Seeing as half the BLU Team had been getting on  _their_  supply train, the risk of attack was… remote.

"They'll be back 'fore ya know," Engineer said absently, lovingly stencilling lines onto the blueprint. "Why don't y'give yer ma a call? Sure she'd be glad t'hear from ya."

* * *

Scout was stunned.

It was five a.m., barely morning, and he had opened his curtains to – this.

The landscape was a riot of colour and activity. Flowers had sprung from seemingly nowhere and were now lounging in the desert sun, indolent and lazy compared to the insects that were frenetically buzzing through the air.

" _Tex_!"

Engineer did not appreciate the early morning wakeup call. However, when called to the sniper's post at the top of the base, he did acknowledge the urgency of it.

"How did they  _do_  that? S'almost as fast as  _me_!" Scout grinned, leaning precariously over the edge. "Damn!"

"'cause if they didn't, they'd never grow. Gotta be fast or they'd die in the heat. No water, no shade…" Engineer explained. "Gotta grow fast." The air smelled beautiful and sweet and fresh. "And gotta grow in case we destroy 'em."

"Damn, I gotta get a pic of this," Scout murmured, and sprinted off, returning momentarily with a Polaroid camera. He began snapping pictures, allowing the developing squares to fall to the floor, and Engineer sighed.

"Um,  _Guten Morgan_ … I am not interrupting?"

The two men turned to Medic, who had appeared, blinking blearily and squinting as he cleaned his glasses on his pyjamas. Then they turned to each other, and realised they were both shirtless.


End file.
